Social networking websites provide a dynamic environment in which members can connect to and communicate with other members. These websites may commonly provide online mechanisms allowing members to interact within their preexisting social networks, as well as create new social networks. Members may include any individual or entity, such as an organization or business. Among other attributes, social networking websites allow members to effectively and efficiently communicate relevant information to their social networks.
A member of a social network may highlight or share personal information, news stories, relationship activities, music, and any other content of interest to areas of the website dedicated to the member. Other members of the social network may access the shared content by browsing member profiles or performing dedicated searches. Upon access to and consideration of the content, the other members may react by taking one or more responsive actions, such as providing an opinion about the content, or other feedback. The ability of members to interact in this manner fosters communications among them and helps to realize the goals of social networking websites.
The experience of a user of a social networking website may be enhanced by the addition of relatives, friends, colleagues, and other contacts to her social network. Contact information for the contacts of the user may be distributed over many disparate systems and applications. When distributed in this manner, the management of contact information may impede the ability of the user to communicate with the contacts and to present invitations for the contacts to join the social network of the user. As a result, optimal growth of the social network of the user may be compromised.